Breaking the Habit- A Zephyr Songfic by BazingaBatman
Description- I think this song suits Zephyr so much! He's going through so much over the events of the game. He's pressured into being a leader and after seeing so many people in the world suffer and seeing how their efforts aren't working well, he often questions if all the work was worth fighting for. He's a confused person, and has to deal with these questions. Memories consume Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again You all assume I'm safe here in my room Unless I try to start again Zeph is standing outside of Garnet City, leaning against a wall. His insomnia is not allowing him to sleep, so he stays up late at night thinking. His memories are going through his head. He's thinking of himself as a young child, having to deal with the fact that he was going to be a leader and all responsibilities were going to be placed on him. Everyone thinks that he deals with it just fine, but it's all a facade. He hides his emotions to appear stronger. Pre-Chorus: I don't want to be the one The battles always choose 'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused He secretly doesn't like being a leader. But that was his fate, and that's what he has to do, as he was placed with this task at a young age. This is because he doesn't know what he has to do at times. Chorus: I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit Tonight Zeph shakes his head, shaking away the memories. A look of determination appears on his face. He has to break this habit of thinking of what was worth fighting for and doing his best. After all, he's already come so far, why not stop? Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again I hurt much more Than anytime before I had no options left again The gnawing raw pain inside him is trying to get out of his heart and stop him in his tracks. He thinks of ways to keep that pain inside and make it disappear, as he has no other choice. If he fails, everyone dies. Pre-Chorus Chorus: I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit Tonight He's seen once again with the rest of the team. They come across a lot of Risen and he comes up with different strategies. They all look at him and listen to every word he says. A look of determination appears on his face as he knows that they will listen to every word, and will do anything for him. Bridge: I'll paint it on the walls 'Cause I'm the one at faults I'll never fight again And this is how it ends The battle goes well, and they manage to defeat the Risen Chorus: I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream But now I have some clarity To show you what I mean I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright So, I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit I’m breaking the habit Tonight He smiles to himself as the team starts to further through their mission. He thinks to himself that everything is going to be alright, as long as he believes in himself.